That Night at Shirakawa Boulevard
by Blu Rose
Summary: MaleMCxFemaleMC. Oneshot. That night at Shirakawa Boulevard will remain engraved in the minds of all those of SEES who participated in that operation. But the ones it really affected were the First and Second in Commands.


**When Persona 3 Portable came out, I downloaded it from Playstation Store as soon as possible—which was around 12 in the morning. Yes I wanted it SO badly, I stayed up to see when it would be available. I'm currently on the female playthrough and my last Full Moon boss was the one from my favorite stages: Shirakawa Boulevard—the place with those fancy hotels that people often went to to have sex in P3's storyline. After beating the Hierophant, my character woke up in a room with a naked Akihiko (HALLEJULAH!). He looked so cute blushing…**

**Anyway, I told myself that if when I got P3P, I'd do another MC&FeMC pairing story, and I thought of this. I hope you guys enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own Persona 3. She only owns her story._

_Warning: Slight spoiler for those who haven't played the game or reached the Shirakawa stage yet._

**Male main character:** Minato Arisato

**Female main character:** Kaori Tehara

**X-X-X**

That night at Shirakawa Boulevard will remain engraved in the minds of all those of SEES who participated in that operation. But the ones it _really_ affected were the First and Second in Commands.

**X-X-X**

The first thing Minato realized when he woke up was that he was staring up at a ceiling. The second was that he was lying down on something soft and moving. He rolled onto his stomach and saw that he was on a waterbed. It moved gently, mocking the feeling of the waves. His school uniform was gone, only his boxers remaining. And somehow…he was okay with being half-naked in a strange-looking place.

"_Let go of your inhibitions…"_

The blue-haired Wildcard rolled onto his side. He saw several windows for a room in back on the wall. The figure of a person was visible in one of the windows.

"_Live out your fantasies…"_

Minato got up and walked over to the window. He stared at the person on the other side. He couldn't make out much when the lights weren't on, but he heard running water. He saw the figure behind the glass smile and walk out of view.

The door nearby opened, and out walked Kaori. Her hair was let down, hairpins missing. A towel was wrapped around her otherwise wet and dripping body. Her cherry red eyes locked onto his ice blue ones as she approached him. "Your turn," she said with a slight smile, tugging at her towel slightly and giving Minato a momentary look at her breasts.

"_You can't hide your true feelings from yourself…"_

Without knowing what he was doing, he placed his hands on her shoulders…leaned in… She leaned forward…lips puckered. Her grip on the towel loosened and it soon fell, her arms wrapped around the First in Command's torso as their lips met. Their tongues wrestled while their hands began to move along each other's bodies. She touched the band-aid on his arm covering a wound from a previous trek to Tartarus while he ran a hand through her bushy brown hair.

"_This is what you want."_

"WHAT THE HELL?" A familiar voice screamed. The two Wildcards turned to see Yukari and Junpei standing outside the open door, staring in disbelief. The hat-wearing Persona user's look was more ridiculous with his mouth open and his finger pointing at the two.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" Yukari shouted angrily, blushing furiously.

Minato and Kaori blinked. They looked at each other. The brunette gave a shocked gasp and covered her mouth before running back into the bathroom. The usually stoic blue-haired teen was blushing a shade of red matched by tomatoes, eyes wide in shock as he stared at the ground.

"D…_Dude_…! I was just teasing you when I said you and Kao-tan should rent a room here!" Junpei said with a surprised tone. "I never thought _you_ would…!"

"It wasn't _his_ fault, idiot! It was the Shadow's! Remember what Fuuka said about there being another one with mind control powers?" The pink-clad girl snapped. "Minato would _never_ try to do something like that to Kaori. He's not a pervert like _you_!"

"Hey, how come _he_ gets off so easy when _I_ got a smack to the face and a stomp on the foot?"

Yukari and Junpei were so busy arguing that they didn't notice Minato pick his clothes up off the floor and dart into the bathroom. The blue-haired teen bumped into Kaori, whose hair was still loose, skirt ruffled, and school blouse partially open and showing her plain white bra. Minato opened his mouth to say a quick apology when she suddenly gave him a peck on the lips that made him blush again.

"So…" She said with a slight smile. "Was it as good for you as it was for me?"

**X-X-X**

**Short, but sweet. I hope you all enjoyed this enough to review and give your opinions. Maybe I'll do another one based on the Yakushima chapter. I'm only a day away from the beginning of the vacation in the game. **


End file.
